


Just Ask Him

by momo_madita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Pining, Sirius Black asking Remus Lupin out, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo_madita/pseuds/momo_madita
Summary: When Sirius accidentally spills on his crush on Remus to James, his best mate is quick to supply him with a simple, three-worded advice.At the end, Sirius, too chicken to pull through though, once again gets saved by Remus himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The second secret santa gift form the Wolfstar Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2016 on tumblr. :-)

They were standing in front of the bulletin board with a few dozen other students, all peering over each others heads at the parchment pinned there, announcing the date of the annual Christmas ball of Hogwarts.

“Thank Merlin! I don’t know what I would have done if they had scheduled the Christmas ball so that it overlapped and interfered with our practice. Like, what would I have done? I can’t choose between working for my promising career and having the opportunity to further woo Lily Evans at an event I can once more ask her out to. Like, she’s got to say yes this time, righ-“

“Oh sweet gallopin’ gorgons! Prongs! Can’t you shut up for a second! Not everything’s always about you, your sacred Quidditch or Lily fricking Evans! You know, at least you’re not risking ruining any existing friendship with her, the way you’re so obviously pining after her! If she says _no_ , it’s just that. But if I even dare ask and _I_ get a _no_ , there’s a 99 percent chance I’d have managed to fly one of the most important friendships into the ground! With just _one_ stupid question! Because of my hideous crush on my best friend! Like you’re always going on and on-“

“Pads?!“

“-and on and-“

“Paahaads!“

“-on and o-“

“SIRIUS!“

With big grey eyes nearly bulging out of its sockets, Sirius only just stared at James. Had he just really unintentionally outed himself to his brother? Slipped on his secret that was his crush on Moony? 

But then he saw it. A nearly undetectable smirk was pulling James’ slightly open mouth into a smirk, a soft look in his eyes, “I guess you’ll have to find out.”

At that Sirius’ grew even bigger, shaking his head slightly in disbelief and with furrowed brows, to which James just merely shrugged. Rolling his eyes, he added “Dude, just ask him. I’m sure it will be fine.” before he squeezed through the crowd and disappeared.

\- - - - -

Technically he didn’t ask him. At least not, like, on a date.

It was on that same day, when they were getting ready for bed that Sirius decided it was no use just waiting around, stalling when he could get it over with now.

Forcing his nerves to calm down, his heart to stop crashing against his rib cage like a bunch of anxious pixies, he dared a glance at the reflection of Remus in the mirror. They were standing next to each other in their bathroom brushing their teeth.

“Sho, Mooghy … you’re comin’ to ghe gwishmash ba’?” Sirius bubbled with a mouth full of tooth paste foam.

Leaning against a nearby wall Remus just shrugged, “I guesh …”

 _Harder than I thought!_ , Sirius mused, “You'rgh blaning on takin’ anghyon’?”

Remus replied with a head shake.

For a moment Sirius only continued brushing his teeth, kind of naively waiting for Remus to get the hint.

“Coo’! Coo’!”, Sirius replied after a while, stalling for a bit longer.

Lifting his brows in mock confusion, Remus side-glanced at Sirius with a crooked grin.

Which formed one of those adorable, kissable dimples just at the corner of his mouth. Sirius gulped audibly.

“Anghywa’ I’m chingin’ I’m ‘oin aftgha ma’ detention, li’ maybghe roun’ gnine?”

At this point Sirius just hoped Remus would simply invite himself along, or suggest himself that he could maybe join Sirius. Sirius who is apparently too chicken to ask someone out.

But nothing. Sirius watched Remus as he spit into the sink, wiping across his mouth with the back of his hand before he resumed his place, leaning against the fucking wall again, smirking smugly at a clearly, visibly struggling Sirius.

Sirius envisioned his little self, living in his brain, repeatedly banging its head against his inner brain walls, whining and lamenting, _Wow. You’re pants at this. You know what? Just go to bed. This is pathet-_

“Sirius?”

Shaken out of his pitiful thoughts by hearing his name and after spitting into the sink, still dramatically wallowing in his self pity, he turned slowly, swinging his head weakly into Remus’ direction. Only to be met with a set of amber golden eyes fixed on him, lightly crinkled at the edges, from the small smile that was playing on his lips.

Pushing himself off the wall, Remus casually strolled up to Sirius. Keeping his head facing down so that when he stopped just a few feet away from Sirius, he could cast his eyes up at Sirius, tilting his chin forward.

“Are you trying to ask me out to the Christmas ball?”, Remus smirked, trying to keep from grinning too widely.

Taken aback by Remus’ direct approach and their bodies’ closeness, Sirius drew his head back, looking at Remus with wide eyes, disbelievingly. With a small tug slowly forming on the left side of his lips.

“I hope that you are. Because my answer would be _yes_.” Remus continued, bending down and quickly placing a soft kiss on Sirius’ cheek before exiting the bathroom, shaking his head with a light chuckle.

\- - - - -

Flopping onto his bed after staying up until 8 in the morning after the night of the Christmas ball, Sirius could feel his head still spinning, his cheeks hurting from the constant grin his lips were pulled up into.

Thinking about how he felt his world has been knocked off its axis ever since Remus had finally kissed him.

Thinking about how after they had all eventually been thrown out of the Great Hall at around 5 in the morning by their professled, he, on impulse, had grabbed Remus by the hand, dragging him up to the astronomy tower. Where they had spent the last 3 hours, watching the sunrise and alternating between being completely comfortable in the silence, occasionally shoving at each other by the shoulder playfully or just talking about the most random things.

\- - - - -

Oh and just as a side-note: Remus has to be the best kisser of the world, Sirius knows. From experience now.


End file.
